The Cousin Conundrum
by InfamousCrisCris
Summary: When Mary Cooper asks her son to look after his six year old cousin for a week, Sheldon's schedule goes haywire. Will Sheldon be able to find common ground with his cousin Kylie? This is my first Big Bang Theory fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Sheldon's Dilemma

**The Cousin Conundrum**

**Chapter One: Sheldon's Dilemma**

In the living room of Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter on a cool October evening, Sheldon sat in his specific spot on the couch watching one of his many Blu-Ray disks in his science-fiction collection, with commentary. Suddenly, a beeping sound came from his laptop that was placed in front of him open on the coffee table. He abruptly paused his movie and looked to see who was contacting him.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" He asked himself as he noticed it was his mother, Mary, and opened a webcam window on his laptop, "Hello mother."

"Good evening, Shelly," Mary began, "I want you to do me and you Aunt Judy a little favour."

"Oh no, you don't mean..." Sheldon thought out loud.

"Yes, I do," his mother continued sternly, "I need you to take care of your cousin Kylie for the week while your Aunt Judy is in the hospital for a drug overdose, bless her soul."

"But mom, you know why I can't take care of my rowdy cousin!" Sheldon protested with total fear in his voice.

"No, I don't know," Mary continued, "there should be no reason for you not to be able to take care of your cousin for at least a week."

"My apartment has only one emergency kit," Sheldon explained, "that is for Leonard and myself, how in the world could I possibly have enough supplies for two grown men and a little girl?"

"Too bad, Shelly-Bean, I already told your Aunt Judy that Kylie could stay with you." Mary told her son, "I'll drop her off tomorrow at three."

"All right, mother." Sheldon sighed, knowing he had been defeated in a battle of authority, not mental authority, but strictly parental authority.

"Fantastic," Mary gave her son a pleased smile, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she cut her connection with Sheldon. He let out an exasperated sigh, and didn't much feel like finishing watching his movie with commentary, so he got up and took the disk extremely carefully out of the Blu-Ray player, so he didn't get any scratches on it. Then he wiped in gently with a cleaning substance he managed to create that would get rid of any sudden scratches or imperfections on the disk. Then Sheldon placed the Blu-Ray disk very precisely back into its case, and put the case back in his collection in his immaculately organized bedroom. Moments after he returned to the living room and sat back down in his spot on the coach, his roommate Leonard Hofstadter walked in the door to their apartment.

"Oh, hello Leonard, did you get the groceries I wanted?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, everything," Leonard sighed irritably, " down to every specific detail, just like always."

"Excellent," Sheldon answered contently, "now I have a predicament on my hands."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Leonard asked his highly intelligent roommate.

"My mother _insists _on having my younger cousin Kylie stay here while my Aunt Judy is in the hospital." Sheldon told him, "This changes _everything _around here."

"It's just one week, Sheldon," Leonard reassured Sheldon, "I'm sure that when Kylie leaves, everything will be back to normal."

"Tell that to my bodily functions, my sleep schedule, my eating habits... Without order, there's chaos, Leonard." Sheldon insisted, "This upcoming week will turn my constructively orderly routine into total hell!"

"I'm sure you're just over-exaggerating,"Leonard thought out loud as he headed to the kitchen area of their apartment to put all the groceries away, "So when is Kylie supposed to be coming here?"

"Tomorrow at three," Sheldon replied, sounding more and more distressed by the minute, "And who, may I ask, is going to look after he while we're at work? Surely we can't leave her in the apartment all by herself."

"Well, Penny has been cut some hours at the Cheesecake Factory, she'll have the time to look after Kylie while we're at work." Leonard told Sheldon.

"Well, I suppose, if she's my only option." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it Sheldon, I'm sure Kylie is a sweetie." Leonard thought.

"You haven't met her, how can you estimate what she is going to be like just like that?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm only trying to be positive here," Leonard told Sheldon, "its better than you sitting around moping about how messed up your schedule is going to be once she's gone."

"I only have to endure her because my mother told me to," Sheldon replied, "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You are just _so_ stubborn." Leonard sighed quietly.

"It's how I was raised." Sheldon chuckled, "I had to be."

"What's your cousin like?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"She's completely unorganized, just wastes her time when she could be doing something productive, not to mention her routine has way too many loose ends..." Sheldon began to ramble on and on, apparently to him a sound routine meant every waking minute had to be occupied by something to do, and everything had a certain time slot. However, for Sheldon's six year old cousin, things were more on the loose side, considering her age.

"Sheldon, I meant what does she like, what are her interests?" Leonard just had to cut Sheldon off from his rambling, "We have to know everything about Kylie if we want to be able to entertain her and look after her."

"Very well, she does like the unbelievably high sugar breakfast cereals... those chocolate and peanut butter balls, what are they called?" Sheldon thought.

"Reese Puffs," Leonard answered, "I may be lactose intolerant but I do browse around the cereal isle quite a bit."

"Right, well who ever heard of having chocolate for breakfast, it's completely insane!" Sheldon continued frantically.

"Kids like chocolate, it's a simple fact." Leonard told Sheldon.

"She also likes to read American Girl mystery books, the only problem with that is she usually goest to the library on Wednesday nights, which is the same night as our comic book night." Sheldon told Leonard.

"I'm sure that we can skip one comic book night, the world won't end if we do." Leonard reassured Sheldon.

"How do you know it won't, how do you know the very fabric of the universe won't unfold if but one comic book night was missed?" Sheldon began to panic once again.

"Sheldon, you're a scientist, you're supposed to know these things." Leonard told him with frustration.

"Yes, you are right, ever since I came in contacted with Amy Farrah Fowler I easily loose control of my rationality." Sheldon confessed, ashamed.

"Well, its time you learned how to show true feelings." Leonard said.

"I suppose, I just hope this week goes by fast." Sheldon began to sigh and slump down in his spot once again.


	2. Sensitive Feelings

**Chapter Two: Sensitive Feelings**

And just as expected, the next day at precisely three O. Clock in the afternoon, Mary Cooper came over to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment to drop off six year old Kylie. Knowing that they would have another young guest staying in their suite for the week, Leonard had to go out to the grocery store to get all the things Kylie wanted and enjoyed, although Sheldon insisted that she was much better off eating one of his high fibre cereals. Leonard knew that Kylie was not going to enjoy boring cereals that didn't have a colourful character to smile at on the front of the box, and she was definitely not going to like borrowing Sheldon's Darf Vader shampoo either. So he took the opportunity to get Kylie her own Sailor Moon themed shampoo, and Reese Puffs and Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Though it did exceed the two young men's grocery budget, it was only a one time thing, so, after some convincing from Leonard, Sheldon also agreed that it would not hurt them to have a few more expenses than usual. Sheldon sat on his spot on the couch, which was at the very end, and Leonard sat at the adjacent chair, right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, mom!" Sheldon answered, and Mary Cooper entered with who looked like the spitting image of Amy Farrah Fowler, but six years old. Sheldon sighed, seeing the resemblance between his younger cousin and his girl/friend.

"Wow, she looked just like Amy." Leonard pointed out.

"Yes, which is going to make it just as hard not to take her seriously." Sheldon muttered to his roommate, being six, Kylie may have been the spitting image of his girl/friend, but believe it or not, she was not as intelligent or understanding of Sheldon's great mind, therefore he did not find any reason to think she could understand anything, just like everyone else surrounding him.

"Oh come on, Sheldon, it won't be as bad as all that." Leonard whispered back.

"Now I know you were forced into taking care of Kylie for the week, but it'll be wonderful for you to do a good deed for your family." Mary told Sheldon.

"Hi Shel," Kylie shouted excitedly, "I cannot wait to stay here with you and Larry!"

"Leonard."

"Oh," She replied, "are there any other girls here?"

"Well, actually, while Sheldon and I are at work tomorrow and the rest of the week, we have a friend named Penny who will look after you." Leonard told Kylie, "She's right across the hall if you want to meet her later."

"Oh, isn't that great, you're going to meet all of Shelly's little friends." Mary replied happily, "this will be so much fun, just don't be too much of a handful."

"I won't Auntie Mary." Kylie told Sheldon's mother obediently.

"Well, I have to go, I need to give Judy a visit before I head back home." Mary told everyone, "Here is Kylie's DVD collection, Judy lets her watch more mature amine, though I don't agree with it. At least Sailor Moon gives her some good moral values."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Sheldon sighed exasperatedly as he browsed through the numerous DVD box sets including Digimon, Sailor Moon, and Yu Gi Oh, "These are just ripe with scientific and realistic inaccuracy!"

"Sheldon, she's six!" Leonard scolded.

"I'll have you know I was experimenting with very dangerous inventions at her age, not wasting my time watching _children's shows_!" Sheldon protested sharply.

"Shelly," Mary Cooper sighed hopelessly, "not everyone has your mind."

"What she means to say is that you knew how to do those things at six years old because of you intellect, Kylie is just a normal six year old girl with average six year old behaviour." Leonard added.

"Excuse me," Kylie piped in, "I don't like people standing around talking about me like this, and I don't like being compared to Sheldon!"

"Looks like she's smarter than you think." Leonard told Sheldon quietly as they both heard the bathroom door slam shut as Kylie had left the main living space.

"Oh dear," Mary sighed, "I hope this doesn't go on all week."

After Mary said her good-byes to her son and Leonard, Sheldon hesitantly went over to Penny's apartment and began to knock his usual three knocks.

"Penny, Penny, Penny!" He called, knocking three times each time he called her name, and just then, the blonde Cheesecake Factory waitress opened her door.

"Oh, hey Sheldon, what's going on?" She asked.

"Is this a bad time?" He inquired.

"No, why?" Penny answered Sheldon.

"I'd like you to meet my six year old cousin Kylie, she's staying with us for the next week, and I was hoping... you could babysit while we're at work." Sheldon hesitated.

"How much an hour?" Penny asked.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon was taken aback by Penny's question, she wanted him to pay her to babysit his cousin?

"They're not giving me the hours at the Cheesecake Factory and I need the money," Penny pointed out, "If I have to babysit at least give me something to take out of it."

"Fine," Sheldon sighed with frustration, "how's ten dollars an hour sound to you?"

"Deal," Penny replied, "now when can I meet the little sweetie?" So, Sheldon and Penny came back to the boys' apartment where Leonard was waiting, just in case Kylie came out of the bathroom.

"Has she come out yet?" he asked Leonard.

"Not yet, though I think I heard sniffles." Leonard told Sheldon.

"Oh no." Sheldon thought out loud.

"I'm a girl, I can handle this." Penny began as she walked toward Sheldon and Leonard's bathroom and just as Leonard said, she could hear Kylie crying too


	3. Sheldon and Amy's Experiment

**Chapter Three: Sheldon and Amy's Experiment**

Penny knocked quietly on the door and waited before speaking up, but before the blonde Cheesecake Factory waitress could say a word, the young girl's voice squeaked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Go away Sheldon!" Kylie shouted with tears in her eyes as buried her head in her legs, hiding by the tub in front of the boys' periodic table of elements shower curtain.

"Its Penny." Penny answered from outside the door, "Can I come in?"

"Why not? It's nice to see other girl around here." Sheldon's little six year old cousin sighed, and in minutes, Penny opened the door and began to sit beside Kylie, being careful not to touch any of Sheldon's belongings.

"So, what's going on, sweetie?" Penny asked kindly, and Kylie knew somehow that she could trust Penny with her feelings about her genius older cousin.

"I just hate being compared to Sheldon all the time," She pouted, "I just want to be myself and enjoy what I like. I don't want to be completely like him."

"Let me tell you something, Kylie is it?" Penny began, and got a nod of approval from the six year old, "Your cousin Sheldon, as much as he tries not to be, is just plain weird. I mean look at his toothbrush, he has to have that thing under a florescent light." And just like that, both girls began laughing joyfully.

"He may be my cousin, but sometimes I feel like he was dropped down from Earth by aliens." Kylie giggled.

"As much as I agree, I don't think we should be talking about Sheldon that way, the guy has Vulcan hearing." Penny whispered, "And I don't want your mom thinking I gave you any ideas."

"Right," Kylie replied as they both stood up cautiously, "so you're the one who's going to babysit me tomorrow?"

"You know, I thought you were going to be just like a mini version of Sheldon, but you're not so bad." Penny admitted, "How would you like to have manicures and a spa day at my apartment tomorrow?"

"What's a spa day?" Kylie asked.

"Oh... my gosh," the blonde waitress gasped, "you've never had a spa day, they are so much fun!"

"Okay, I can't wait." Kylie told Penny as they left the bathroom, and just as expected, Sheldon was waiting just near the hallway.

"Don't think I didn't hear everything you said." He began.

"Oh come on," Kylie replied, "we totally have a point!"

"I am who I am," Sheldon insisted.

"And I am who I am!" Kylie huffed, "So you can be weird all you want, but I'm just going to be me."

"Kylie, sweetie..." Penny began, "Let's just leave it be and go out for ice cream."

"Yay!" The six year old Amy look-alike squealed.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back," Penny reassured Sheldon and Leonard, "I'm just going to take her to calm down a bit more."

"Okay." Sheldon and Leonard answered in unison.

* * *

That night when Kylie had gone to sleep on the couch, Sheldon was in his bedroom, working on his laptop, when his instant messenger binged, it was none other than Amy Farrah Fowler. With the sudden sound, he opened a Skype window so that he could see Amy's face.

"Good evening, Sheldon," She began as casually as she possibly could, "how was your day?"

"Strangely and abnormally out of routine for my liking, Amy." Sheldon admitted exhaustedly, "I have to take care of my younger cousin Kylie, and so far she's spent more time with Penny than anybody else."

"Am I sensing a hint of jealousy in that statement, Sheldon?" Amy asked in somewhat of a teasing fashion.

"No, of course not, I was told specifically to look after Kylie, my mother did not ask Penny to preform the task." Sheldon pointed out.

"I think you are a little jealous of Penny getting all of Kylie's attention." Amy Farrah Fowler told him.

"Amy, you are an incredible mind reader." Sheldon sighed in defeat, "I only wish that I could accept her for who she is, although who she is may not be what she could be."

"Did you ever stop to consider that not everyone has such an evolved mind as you and I?" Amy asked. All the genius could do was lower his head in shame.

"Unfortunately, it has crossed my mind, though it is something that is hard for me to accept." Sheldon admitted hopelessly.

"Maybe it would be a good to do a little experiment to see if it is possible for you to accept just one person for who they are." Amy suggested, "If anything it will make you and Kylie be able to see eye to eye."

"I suppose it would be worth a shot, I secretly want to do something together with Kylie... I just don't see the productive significance in her daily activities." Sheldon replied.

"What I've learned from Penny is that what we do doesn't always have to have any significance, we can do it because we find pleasure in it, and I suppose that is what Kylie does in her free time."

"Thank you Amy, you have such a great mind, almost as great as mine." Sheldon chuckled.

"Almost?" Amy asked irritably.

"All right," Sheldon sighed with embarrassment, "just as brilliant as mine."

"That's better," Amy shrugged, "now I have a little experiment of my own I'd like to preform, more of the scientific nature of course, but I need your help."

"Definitely, though I can't come over to your place because I have to look after Kylie, how would you like to come over to the apartment?" Sheldon offered.

"It doesn't matter, really." Amy told him.

"Excellent, what time do you want to come over?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"How about six, that way we have an hour and a half to experiment before you have supper, what is you supper schedule like?" Amy inquired.

"Oh, we have a dilemma, I usually go to the Cheesecake Factory with Leonard, Wolowitz and Koothrapali." Sheldon sighed.

"You could get Leonard to pick up your usual order for you, even if Penny isn't working tomorrow." Amy thought out loud.

"That's true, or course the rest of this week has gone to chaos, so I might as well forget ever trying to restore order to this week." Sheldon groaned.

"Sometimes its good to be spontaneous." Amy smiled reassuringly.

"There's spontaneity, and then there's complete disorder, Amy." Sheldon replied with frustration.

"I'm sure everything will be back to normal in a week." Amy insisted.

"That's exactly what Leonard said." Sheldon pointed out.

"Our experiment will be fun, I'm sure you'll forget about your routine." Amy told him.

"I doubt it, but oh well," the middle aged genius moaned, "well I will see you tomorrow at six, Amy. Right now it is 9 pm and I must get ready for bed."

"All right the, good night Sheldon." Amy responded, and with that, her Skype window closed, and Sheldon logged off and picked out his pyjamas for the night


	4. The Translation Analysis

**Chapter Four: The Translation Analysis**

The next day at precisely six O. Clock, there was a knock at the door of apartment 4A, and just as expected, Amy Farrah Fowler was right on time. Sheldon opened the door joyously to welcome his girl/friend in. He then sat in his spot on the couch while Amy sat on the opposite side, she had began to unload her equipment for their experiment while Sheldon tried to find something to say.

"So, what is this experiment about?" he asked Amy curiously.

"Well, I was interested in how some young girls around Kylie's age find anime so intriguing, however what puzzles me is that they usually are only focused on the American versions of anime and never the originals." Amy explained.

"What a stimulating concept," Sheldon thought, "surprisingly enough, Kylie enjoys both the American versions of her anime and the original Japanese with English subtitles, the Japanese versions more so than the English."

"And she can comprehend everything they're saying?" Amy asked in astonishment.

"Quite fluently for someone of her age," Sheldon answered, "I may have underestimated my younger cousin after all."

"I propose we do our experiment on her, to see how she can manage to learn Japanese so well just by watching anime." Any suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Sheldon replied, "Amy, you have such a beautiful mind, how can I ever resist you?"

"You're going to have to Sheldon," Amy chuckled slightly.

"Even if it involves avoiding a bit of harmless experimentation?" Sheldon asked slyly.

"But you hate human contact." Amy replied.

"Even so, if I were to do a little experiment, I'd much rather do it with you than anyone else." Sheldon admitted.

"Very well then, let's proceed." Amy breathed, and with that, Sheldon, despite his previous objections to human contact of any kind, leaned in to give Amy a kiss on the lips. For whatever reason, he did not find it disgusting or revolting, but sweet, and almost addiction forming. He could also sense a hint of raspberry on Amy's breath, she my have freshened it earlier, expecting something like this to happen.

"_Very well played, Amy Farrah Fowler._" Sheldon thought to himself as they continued kissing, unaware that young Kylie came in to the room to witness the intimate scene of affection.

"Eww," She shrieked, "gross!"

"Kylie?" Sheldon was snapped to reality when he heard his cousin's protest, "You know Amy and I are busy, what do you need?"

"It's my bath-time," Kylie told Sheldon, "I need you to help me run the water."

"I'll do it Sheldon!" Leonard shouted as her walked out of his bedroom, "You guys continue your experiment."

"Yeah," Kylie added snidely, "you two keep on making out!" As she and Leonard went into the apartment's bathroom, Sheldon and Amy looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well, that was a successful endeavour." Amy chuckled nervously.

"Yes, up until Kylie came in." Sheldon sighed, "Next time may I suggest we do it when we know we'll be alone."

"There'll be a next time?" Amy asked in amazement.

"If you want there to be one." Sheldon laughed.

"Oh..." there was a smile spread across Amy's face when Sheldon answered her question.

* * *

A few minutes after Leonard had run a hot bath for Kylie, he left the bathroom and noticed Amy and Sheldon organizing their equipment for their newest study. He was just about ready to go pick up Sheldon and Amy's dinner from the Cheesecake Factory when he noticed all the stuff scattered across the coffee table.

"I'm going to get dinner, what are you guys doing?" He asked the genius couple sitting on the couch.

"We want to do a little analysis on Kylie," Amy began, "she seems to be very fluent in multiple languages, we want to know how much she knows."

"Does Kylie know about this?" Leonard asked worriedly.

"No, we'll just let her enjoy her anime while we pick her brain." Sheldon replied.

"I don't know, we if she sees you." Leonard thought.

"It'll be fine, Leonard." Sheldon insisted, "Besides, we might just discover a hidden talent in Kylie, she'll benefit tremendously from this experiment."

"Okay, then, I'll just get dinner." Leonard sighed as he took his keys and left. Minutes later, Kylie walked out of the bathroom wearing her sky blue bathrobe. It was covered in purple butterflies and completed with an electric green belt. On Kylie's feel she wore matching sky blue back healed slippers.

"Sheldon, my bath water's too hot!" She whined.

"All right, I'll be right there." Sheldon sighed as he got up and followed her to the apartment bathroom.

"I want my bath water to be just right, like baby bear's porridge, chair and bed." Kylie added.

"Of course." Sheldon replied exasperatedly.

* * *

After Kylie's bath, she was all warm and cozy in her seashell blue pyjamas with mercury symbols on the capris, and a large one on the shirt. Before she was actually ready for bed, Sheldon let her watch a bit of her anime, just so that he and Amy could finally do their experiment. Kylie was cuddled up in a blanket and pillow. She had picked out one of her favourite amine movies, Sailor Moon S, Japanese with English subtitles, and a nice mug of warm milk. Amy and Sheldon watched from outside the door with their equipment, being very quiet so as not to let Kylie notice their presence. As the six year old watched her movie, she was reciting the dialogue word for word, and the genius couple watching her was astonished.

"I don't believe this," Sheldon whispered, "Kylie is speaking fluent Japanese."

"And she understands it quite well," Amy thought, "your cousin has a real gift."

"She could be the youngest English Language professor ever known to the US" Sheldon gasped, "looks like I underestimated my little cousin's brilliance after all."

"Now hold on a minute," Amy replied, "let's not get too ahead of ourselves, let's run some more tests just to see how accurate Kylie is at translation, then we can make our conclusion."

"Right you are Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon agreed. Once the movie was over, Amy and Sheldon used their equipment to analyze just how close to translating from Japanese to English Kylie was. Amy had just concluded the results when she gasped in complete amazement.

"Well, all the information has been entered," She told Sheldon, "and your cousin has a very special gift, like you said, she could just be the youngest English Language professor known to the US, we have to let her know about this."

"Not right now." Sheldon whispered, "Kylie fell asleep." And with that, Sheldon shut down the laptop that Kylie was using to watch her movie, and then tucked her neatly into the cozy blanket. He smiled down at his little cousin proudly, he never knew just how incredible she was


	5. A Change of Heart

**Chapter Five: A Change of Heart**

The next morning, Kylie was eating toast and raspberry jam, because she was sick and tired of cereal. Just then, Sheldon entered from the living room with Amy, she had not stayed the night, but she was at the apartment early that morning. Amy wanted so bad to tell the six year old cousin of her boy/friend that she was an incredible translator and hope that she would continue to succeed with her talent. However, Sheldon was hesitant, knowing the typical behaviours of a six year old girl, he was nothing but certain that Kylie would find spying on her as an invasion of her privacy and downright disturbing. Though, young Kylie was curious to know what the genus couple was up to the previous night.

"So, what did you two do last night?" she asked Sheldon and Amy.

"I don't think you should know that until you're older, Kylie." Leonard told her, coming from the bathroom.

"Now hold on just a minute, Leonard," Sheldon scolded, "You know what we did last night and it had nothing to do with coitus."

"What's that, Shel?" Kylie asked.

"Now _that_ is something you shouldn't be learning until you're older." Sheldon informed his six year old cousin.

"I trust you, Sheldon." Kylie replied.

"Good." He gave her a pleased smile, knowing about her little talent made her more bearable to her intellectually gifted older cousin.

"I can't help it!" Amy shouted suddenly, "You have to know your brilliance, Kylie!"

"What are you talking about?" Kylie asked Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Sheldon and I... were spying on you last night while you were watching your Sailor Moon movie." Amy confessed, "We did some experiments and we've found that your translations from Japanese to English were flawless."

"You did _what_?" Kylie screamed at the top of her lungs, "How could you two do that? It was a total invasion of my privacy and not to mention _completely_ embarrassing!" And with that, she ran to the bathroom of the apartment and slammed the door, leaving her toast and jam half eaten.

"I told you that would be her reaction to the truth." Sheldon sighed.

"I'll go talk to her," Amy told Sheldon and Leonard.

"Oh yeah, you've done a lot already." Leonard thought sarcastically.

"Don't you talk to Amy that way, Leonard!" Sheldon shouted.

"It's okay, I'll fix this." Amy insisted, walking toward the bathroom, and just like a few days ago, Kylie was heard crying yet again. So, Amy knocked on the door quietly.

"Go away!" Kylie yelled, "You had no right to spy on me!"

"I know what we did was an invasion of your privacy and a cause of embarrassment for you, but just hear me out," Amy began, "you could finally feel like you're worth something in Sheldon's eyes." And after a moment of thought, Kylie opened the door slowly.

"You mean I don't have to be able to blow up the moon telekinetically to be able to impress my older cousin?" She asked.

"No, you don't, this will prove to him that you are intellectual in your own special way, by being a flawless translator, and at six years old I might add." Amy reassured Kylie as they walked back into the kitchen.

"I guess I owe you two an apology." Kylie admitted to Amy and Sheldon, "And I hope that you still love me even if I don't live up to your expectations, Sheldon."

"Kylie... I'm surprised," Sheldon began with utter shock, "come sit on the couch with me." The cousins headed into the living room area while Amy and Leonard just watched. Kylie sat down first, and Sheldon just stood there with a slightly stern look on his face.

"That's my spot." He told her.

"Sorry." Kylie replied simply and moved over on the couch.

"Kylie, I may not know how to show how much I love you because of my superior intellect, and most of the time it does get the best of me, I will admit that. Just remember that you're my family, and I have to love you no matter what." Sheldon told his younger cousin, "I would be very impressed if you do become the youngest English Language professor in the States, but that doesn't mean I won't still love you if for any reason it doesn't happen."

"You really think so, Shel?" Kylie asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do," Sheldon sighed, "Amy told me that I just have to realize that everyone is brilliant in their own way and I just have to live with it. Kylie, I'm sorry that you feel compared to me, and I just want you to know that no matter what you do I'm still going to be happy for you."

"Thank you Shel." Kylie replied, as she and her older cousin shared a hug.

"Wow, that was really touching, Sheldon," Leonard thought out loud, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, I just needed to realize that not everyone's mind is as highly advanced as mine, and that what's achievable for them should be praised." Sheldon told Leonard.

"And both our experiments are a success." Amy added.

"So that means we can go to comic book store tonight," Sheldon began, "it _is_ Wednesday after all."

"Come on, Sheldon, I want to go to the library," Kylie whined, "the new American Girl book is out and I want to read it!"

"But Wednesday night has always been comic book night.' Sheldon protested.

"Kylie, maybe you can find some of your Sailor Moon manga at the comic book store." Amy told the six year old.

"There's Sailor Moon manga there?" Kylie asked in excitement.

"Oh right," Sheldon sighed, "I forgot there are other comics besides my science fiction series."

"At least you get to go to the comic book store, Sheldon." Leonard told him.

* * *

That night, like always, Sheldon and Leonard met up with Howard and Raj, and this time they brought Kylie along.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my younger cousin, Kylie." Sheldon told them once they reached the comic book store, "Kylie, these are my friends Howard and Raj."

"Hi." Kylie began.

"Aren't you cute," Howard thought, "you're like a little Amy Farrah Fowler."

"That's what I was saying all along." Leonard pointed out. All Raj could do was stand there shyly, even if this girl was six years old, he still couldn't talk to her.

"Does he speak English?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah, he does, he just won't talk to girls." Howard informed Kylie. As Sheldon, Leonard and Howard were looking at their latest science fiction comics, Kylie was looking around the manga section and saw what she always wanted, the first issue of the Sailor Moon manga. Looking in her little purse, she realized something heart shattering.

"Oh man, I really want this comic but it's eleven dollars and I only have eight fifty." She sighed, and Raj overheard her. He hesitantly walked over to the six year old girl and took out a couple bucks from his pocket.

"You want me to take that?" She asked, "So I can by the Sailor Moon manga?" And Raj nodded in an approval. Kylie gratefully took the money from his hand and give him a big hug.

"Thank you, Raj!" She squealed happily, and all he could do was smile knowing he did something good. After everyone got their comics, they left the store satisfied.

"I feel like we should do something special tonight." Leonard suggested.

"Why tonight, tomorrow is Anything Can Happen Thursday?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, but we have something to celebrate." Leonard told him.

"What?" Howard asked.

"Sheldon finally realized that not everyone can live up to his achievements and he has to accept that." Leonard told everybody.

"That is a reason to celebrate," Howard cheered, "I'll call the girls, where should we go?"

"Let's go to DQ for ice cream!" Kylie suggested with pure excitement.

"Leonard's lactose intolerant," Sheldon pointed out, "he can't have ice cream."

"It's okay guys," Leonard reassured them all, "I can just get a chicken strip pack and a coke." Then, it was settled, the boys picked up Penny, Bernadette and Amy and they all went out for blizzards at Dairy Queen. Kylie had her all-time favourite blizzard, Chocolate Extreme. Once the night was over, she give everyone a big hug, however, shy and quiet Raj Kathropoli got the biggest and longest hug of anyone else.

"Thank you so much for the Sailor Moon manga, it means the world to me." Kylie told him, and a grin spread across his face. During the rest of the week, Kylie hung out with Sheldon and his social circle of friends, and began to consider what it took to be an English Language professor, she thought she'd at least give it a try. Now, Sheldon actually enjoyed Kylie's company, which worked out for the best, because she would be coming back to their apartment for Christmas


End file.
